


A Lenda

by RubyCarbuncle



Series: Wolfstar Roupa Nova [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Drama, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Non-Explicit Sex, One Shot, Portuguese, Semi-Public Sex, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Quando Remus desaparece antes da Lua Cheia e Sirius passa toda a noite procurando por ele, o animago passa a ter certeza de que, onde quer que fosse, ele sempre encontraria seu amado perdido.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Wolfstar Roupa Nova [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840834
Kudos: 5





	A Lenda

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018
> 
> Terceira parte de uma série de one-shots inspiradas em músicas da banda brasileira Roupa Nova.

**_“Se a lenda dessa paixão faz sorrir ou faz chorar_ **

**_O coração é quem sabe”_ **

____________________________________

Sirius finalmente o havia encontrado, avistou seu corpo desnudo perto do lago, os arranhões em sua pele perfeitamente visíveis com a luz do nascer do sol — ainda que as copas das árvores obscuras da floresta tentassem repeli-la.

Remus estava ausente desde a manhã anterior, sua cama amanhecera vazia e os espaços ao lado de Sirius nas aulas não foram preenchidos uma única vez ao longo do dia. Era a primeira noite da Lua Cheia e seu sumiço já era previsto, mas não daquela maneira, não tão cedo e não tão sem aviso. Sirius passou o dia todo preocupado e o mesmo poderia se dizer de James, ainda que o receio dele aparentasse ser mais brando do que o do outro.

Foi torturante esperar o pôr-do-sol para entrar pela passagem do Salgueiro Lutador e ir até a Casa dos Gritos — não agradava a Sirius chamar o lugar desse jeito, eram dos gritos de Remus que estavam falando, de seu sofrimento. O local estava vazio no entanto e os três Marotos restantes entreolharam-se confusos, Sirius ouvindo seu coração pulsar nos tímpanos, não conseguia pensar em nada que não fosse ruim.

Ele ignorou completamente o pedido de James — para que todos mantessem a calma — e voltou a se transformar em cão, retornando pela passagem em disparada. Como ele poderia manter a calma com Remus sabe-se lá onde? Ele não estava no castelo, Sirius olhara no mapa um milhão de vezes naquele dia e fez isso uma última vez antes de sair com James e Peter. Passou pela sua cabeça que Remus poderia estar naquela sala secreta que os dois haviam encontrado no Natal, mas aquela parecia-lhe uma suposição otimista demais, quase ilusória.

Madame Pomfrey com certeza perceberia a ausência de Remus já que era ela quem o levava até a passagem, avisaria Dumbledore e ele faria de tudo para encontrar o garoto, mas Sirius não podia esperar. Ele percorreu os terrenos da escola com os ouvidos atentos e quando a Lua Cheia surgiu no céu embrenhou-se na Floresta Proibida esperando gritos, rugidos de dor, uivos, qualquer coisa que denunciasse a transformação de Remus.

Sirius não se cansou de procurá-lo, movia-se pela necessidade arrebatadora de encontrar Remus — usou-a como uma fonte de energia inesgotável naquela noite. A solidão o desesperou assim como a escuridão que ficava cada vez mais cegante com o passar das horas. Entretanto o que mais desesperava Sirius era a ideia de que algo ruim havia acontecido com Remus ou que ainda aconteceria se ele não o encontrasse logo.

Passou-lhe também pela cabeça que sua atitude era equivocada, que àquela hora da noite Remus havia sido encontrado, talvez por James e Peter ou ainda por Madame Pomfrey. Passou-lhe pela cabeça que agora todos deveriam estar preocupados com _ele,_ Sirius Black, que havia desaparecido por entre as árvores — completamente perdido em suas angústias.

Quando o amanhecer chegou Padfoot já não sentia suas patas e folhas e pequenos galhos prendiam-se em seus pelos. Ele tinha certeza de que esteve andando em círculos a noite toda e de que talvez devesse voltar para o castelo, James tinha razão no final das contas…

_“Não vamos nos precipitar, vamos manter a calma, Remus deve…”_

Sirius não ouvira o resto, mas não tinha importância, ele só esperava que quando voltasse Remus estivesse esperando por ele. Era improvável que tudo o que acontecera entre os dois desde o Natal não tenha significado nada para o licantropo…

E então Padfoot farejou _aquele cheiro silvestre_ — estava em uma floresta, é claro, mas não era isso. O cheiro vinha dos cabelos de Remus.

Ele seguiu aquela essência que tanto gostava e junto com ela sentiu um certo frescor — não estava perdido, estava perto do lago. A luz fraca que chegava dos céus antes do Sol agora iluminava seu caminho e permitiu que Sirius finalmente o encontrasse.

O cão transformou-se no jovem bruxo de cabelos compridos outra vez e este correu até o corpo do outro próximo à beira do lago.

Sirius tirou o robe de suas vestes e cobriu Remus com ele. O jovem estava desacordado e sua pele um tanto fria, mas era visível que respirava perfeitamente bem, o que não aliviou Sirius do modo como ele gostaria.

— Remus! Remus! — ele chamou sentindo lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos. — Remus, acorde! Vamos!

O adolescente de dezessete anos debaixo de seu robe começou a se mexer. Remus abriu os olhos parecendo desorientado e em seguida deu um sobressalto que fez o tecido negro escorregar até sua cintura — acalmou-se assim que viu o amigo à sua frente.

— Sirius… — Remus colocou as mãos na cabeça. — Droga, o que eu fiz?! Eu sou tão estúpido.

— É… o que você fez, Moony? O que estava pensando? — Sirius falou fazendo-o vestir o robe de volta, ainda que o clima da primavera fosse agradável fazia frio a essa hora da manhã. — Onde é que você esteve o dia todo? Faz ideia do quanto fiquei preocupado?

— Você está… _chorando?_ — Remus enfatizou a última palavra como se ela fosse a ação mais improvável do mundo a ser atribuída a Sirius Black. — Sirius?

Ele estava, ele estava porque achava que algo de ruim havia acontecido a Remus, porque achava que tinha o perdido, porque o amava tanto que a simples ideia de não vê-lo nunca mais era insuportável.

— Apenas me diga o que houve — proferiu Sirius em um tom quase inaudível.

— Foi uma estupidez minha. — O licantropo abaixou a cabeça e encolheu-se no robe com o brasão da Grifinória de Sirius. — Eu sinto muito… eu… nem sei como dizer isso, tudo parece tão ridículo agora. Anteontem eu estava pensando no quanto o verão estava próximo e que depois disso eu não voltaria mais à Hogwarts. Eu estava pensando que em breve teria que passar por minhas transformações sozinho e cheguei à conclusão de que deveria me _adaptar_ a isso.

— Se _adaptar?_

— É, por isso eu… cometi essa irresponsabilidade… vim sozinho até a floresta ontem de manhã e esperei…

Sirius não podia acreditar que estava ouvindo aquilo justamente da pessoa que julgava ser a mais responsável e íntegra do grupo.

— Agora eu vejo que não estava pensando direito, poderia ter machucado alguém ou pior… poderia ter matado alguém — continuou Remus. — Não posso me perdoar por esse deslize, não acredito que fui capaz de fazer tal coisa...

— Não, eu não vou deixar você começar a se martirizar com essa coisa de ser um monstro — protestou Sirius. — Você não vai estar sozinho, não vamos deixar de sermos seus amigos e de estarmos ao seu lado quando sairmos daqui. _Eu_ não vou te deixar… eu amo você, Remus.

Fazia um tempo que ele queria dizer aquilo e fazia mais tempo ainda que ele tinha _certeza_ daquilo. Remus era quem Sirius verdadeiramente amava; o jovem que constantemente estava com o rosto escondido atrás dos livros, o jovem cujo o cabelo cheirava a madressilva — um de seus melhores amigos, uma alma tão apaixonante e intensa por detrás daqueles olhos tão verdes.

— Eu não acredito que acabou de admitir isso em voz alta — Remus disse sem deixar de sorrir.

— Eu amo você, Remus! — gritou Sirius a plenos pulmões e depois voltou a direcionar sua atenção para o outro. — _Agora_ você pode dizer que eu admiti isso em voz al…

De repente a mão de Remus estava em seu pescoço e seus lábios nos dele. Sirius ainda estava nervoso por ter perdido o outro de vista e também, pelo menos um pouco, indignado por Remus pensar em beijá-lo daquele jeito numa hora dessas. Mas sentir seu gosto e seu toque era bom demais para qualquer reclamação vir à tona.

Ainda assim Sirius o afastou quando percebeu que seu robe não mais cobria o corpo de Remus.

— O que está fazendo? Temos que voltar ao castelo, você está gelado — falou o animago tentando desviar sua atenção da pele atrativamente macia e exposta de Remus e, ao mesmo tempo, indo de encontro a um par de olhos verdes que o fitavam com um certo brilho.

— Você pode me aquecer.

— E as dores? Você deve estar com dores, não é? — insistiu Sirius.

— Eu sei que você pode fazer passar.

Ele definitivamente não sabia como agir diante de uma atitude incrivelmente inesperada.

— Não sou Madame Pomfrey, Moony.

— Isso é bom, sabe, porquê eu com certeza não quero transar com Madame Pomfrey. — E Remus o beijou outra vez, ele nunca havia tomado a iniciativa com tanta vontade e Sirius não era nada bom em resistir aos seus encantos.

— Não podemos fazer isso aqui — disse ele contra a boca entreaberta e ofegante de Remus.

— Por que não? Está com medo, Sirius Black? — O lobisomem não o deixou responder, ocupou-se em silenciá-lo com seus lábios e sua língua enquanto seus dedos tentavam incessantemente arrancar o uniforme de Sirius.

— Alguém pode nos encontrar… — Sirius falou quando teve outra chance de respirar — e alguém pode nos ver.

Remus riu graciosamente e, para Sirius, aquele era um dos melhores sons do mundo.

— Você é um bruxo ou não? — indagou o licantropo com divertimento. — Use sua varinha e ninguém vai nos ver.

— Você não vai desistir, não é?

— De _querer_ você? De jeito nenhum.

Ouvir aquilo foi o seu fim e o seu começo. Amar Remus agora era a maior certeza de sua vida, até mesmo maior que a certeza de sua morte que um dia certamente viria. E, ainda que Sirius o perdesse outra vez, sabia que sempre o encontraria, onde quer que fosse.

Seu vício sempre seria sentir sua pele contra a dele, viajar com suas digitais por entre aquelas cicatrizes, olhar naqueles olhos esverdeados e sentir o cheiro daquelas madeixas tão claras.

A imagem de Remus ainda vestindo seu robe — todo aberto na frente — exibindo seu corpo era demais para Sirius e ficaria para sempre gravada em sua mente, assim como ter o prazer de tocar cada centímetro daquele corpo.

Talvez fosse uma atitude egoísta, mas enquanto estava ali com Remus ele não deu a mínima para a preocupação dos outros. James, Peter, Madame Pomfrey, Dumbledore… não era equívoco dizer que eles provavelmente estavam procurando pelos dois.

— Sirius… — Remus começou a dizer, a respiração erradica, o peito subindo e descendo em sincronia com os movimentos do animago — eu amo você.

O Sol deu as caras por completo iluminando seus corpos nus à beira do lago e os dois se encararam com a certeza de que estariam ligados para sempre, com a certeza de que nada mais importava.


End file.
